


A Broken Silence

by AlexandriaArlene



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Crying, F/M, Goodbyes, Loss, Love, OTP Feels, Pain, Sad, Sad Ending, Team Arrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 09:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3972646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexandriaArlene/pseuds/AlexandriaArlene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity has to deal with the fact that maybe Oliver isn’t coming back to her this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Broken Silence

*Start Story*

Standing in the room with nobody here. A room that was a team and now it was just broken nobody was around. Diggle was with his wife and his daughter and that was somewhere he deserved to be. He deserved to be happy. He deserved to just be with his family.

Roy was gone. He left Thea to protect her but it didn’t make a difference. She was already going to be a part of that life. Thea lost him because he was protecting her. As for Ray I couldn’t bring myself to look at him. Not with knowing he was in love with me and I didn’t feel the same way

“Please go Ray.” I whispered. I wanted him gone. I couldn’t be with him and I couldn’t look at him. The guilt was too much. Every time I looked at him I remembered I had betrayed him. I had slept with Oliver but every time I wanted to regret it I couldn’t bring myself to do so. I couldn’t be sorry for loving Oliver but now it felt like the Oliver knew was gone. He was just gone. 

“Felicity, please don’t shut me out.” Ray replied. I couldn’t handle his emotions as well as my own. I knew I was being selfish but I couldn’t handle it. I couldn’t handle being in love with Oliver and being with Ray I couldn’t do it.

“Go. I can’t deal with you being here. I need to be alone.” I yelled. I felt as the tears were burning in the back of my eyes. I was tired of pretending and of trying to pretend that my feelings for Oliver were nonexistent. It was to hard when I was in so much pain. 

“Fine.” Ray yelled frustrated as he walked out the door. He let it slam. I cringed at the sound of it slamming. It was so painful to watch him join the league and to tell me to go and to know that now he was getting married. The silence was beating in my ears like a drum.

That night for the first time when he kissed me. When his lips touched mine and it had felt like something I’d never felt when he wrapped his arms around my waist. I felt safe as my heart was beating faster than it has ever. I didn’t want to pull away because I knew the moment that we did so we were over. I just wanted to be with him. I just wanted him to stay but I also knew that he wasn’t going to. He was going to do this to protect me.

The tears began to wash down my face because I had to given him my body, heart and my soul. I had given him everything and now I was supposed to just except that he was gone and this was something that he wanted. This was the end of what ever it was that I had with Oliver. It had to be the end. Why couldn’t he just stay with me. Why wasn’t I good enough to convince him to stay. Why did I waste so much time letting him be stubborn and tell me that he was protecting me when I could have told him it wasn’t up to him.

It wasn’t up to him to decide this. It’s better if we would have got to spend that time together. I just wanted him. I didn’t care if he was the arrow or not anymore because that’s not what made him Oliver. Oliver was gone. Nothing could change that and that’s all that I wanted to do.

I heard footsteps come in. I didn’t pay attention as I got on my computer. I needed to focus on something that was about someone else.

“Ray, I told you that I want to be alone.” I yelled. As I turned around I saw Oliver. It was the oliver that I had known the past three years. He was dressed in the green arrow hoodie and it reminded me of how much I still loved him and I still wanted to be with him no matter what had happened.  
“Felicity, you have to help me. I love you.” He whispered but that was what set her off. This wasn’t real. It couldn’t be real but I wanted so much for it to be real. To feel his arms around me and his lips on mine. I wanted to love him and him to love me. I wanted him to hold me until I fell asleep but I wouldn’t get that. Not from him ever again. We would be destined to just one night. One night of happiness.

The only night that I had been happy for in a long time. It had felt so complete and so full of love something that I had never felt before. It was love without any conditions or anybody else and I wish I knew that before I got together with Ray. This oliver was in my head and I forced myself to close my eyes. When I opened them the tears began to fall down my face and it was like they were never going to stop. The tears fell down my cheeks and I couldn’t stop it. My legs lost what ever strength they had and I fell on the ground next to my desk with my laptop on it.

He was gone. He was gone and I didn’t know if I could get him back. He was getting married to another woman and I couldn’t stop it because he wasn’t the same person. They had changed him. I just wished that it made me fall out of love with him but it didn’t change a thing. I still loved him with everything I am and everything I have.

“Goodbye Oliver.”


End file.
